Love Hurts In Good Ways
by voidofallpassion
Summary: My alternative ending to Love Hurts. We all know what will happen Rated M for mmmmmm yummy XD


**Love Hurts…In Good ways**

House/Cameron (oh yeah!)

'Hmm. So there's absolutely nothing I can do to make you think that I don't like you.' House's mind ticked constantly with his thought process. He didn't want to not like her, oh god no. She was beautiful.

'Sorry, no. I have one evening with you, one chance, and I don't want to waste it talking about what wines you like or what movies you hate. I want to know how you feel about me.' She hung on baited breath and his intense blue eyes roamed her face.

House paused. He didn't want to ever lose her as a friend, colleague or just in general. He had no choice but to put her off him for good. 'You live under the delusion that you can fix everything that isn't perfect. That's why you married a man who was dying of cancer' He glanced at her quickly as her face lost its smile and a lump began to form in her throat. House's eyes fell to the flimsy tablecloth before him. He had to look anywhere but into her eyes. 'You don't love, you need. And now that your husband is dead, you're looking for your new charity case. That's why you're going out with me' he looked up and their eyes met once more. 'I'm twice your age, I'm not great looking, I'm not charming, I'm not even nice. What I am is what you need. I'm damaged.'

The pause that followed was almost deafening. Cutlery clattered throughout the restaurant as other couple – _real couples_ – enjoyed their meals. Cameron's eyes fell to the napkin in her hands, twisted and wrinkled in her almost white hands. She relaxed a little and her hands returned to pink. House hated himself for saying those things but he couldn't see any other way of getting her to leave him alone. He told himself it was for the best that they were apart. He told himself over and over.

Cameron cleared her throat a little as their meals arrived. She had ordered ravioli but really didn't want any now leaving it steaming on the plate in front of her. Equally as fascinated by his lap bound napkin, House ignored his food too. He couldn't stand the silence anymore. Leaning gently to one side he removed his wallet from his back pocket, fingered through some bills and left three twenties on the table. Cameron's eyes flickered to life and watch him stand, turn and walk away.

It had been raining outside, the dirty puddles formed unevenly on the road against the curb. House shivered slightly when the restaurant door closed behind him, leaving him on the curb. He looked both ways and then stepped off, using his cane for leverage against the potentially slippery road surface.

'So that's it?' House knew she was there before she spoke. He stopped, feet from his car, using both hands on his cane to hold him up. He didn't turn around but instead listened to the sound of her shoes leave the curb and approach. His head hung towards the floor and he sighed to himself. This would have gone so much better if she had just let him leave.

Cameron hurriedly approached his hunched figure standing alone in the street. She walked past him and threw herself in front of him, between him and his car. House looked up sheepishly before raising his head to reveal her beauty once again. Eye open or eyes closed, she was still beautiful. She had been crying, maybe just a tear or two, but he immediately hated himself for hurting her. 'Cameron…' he began before she silenced him with a hand. She held it up in front of herself, jaw clenched and eye squeezed closed.

'I want to know why' she told him, her voice breaking with sadness. House repositioned himself on his cane a little and their eyes locked.

'I told you why…' again she stopped him with the same hand gesture.

'You bastard' she began to cry. 'You can't give me the simplest of explanations!' her voice rose slightly in the silent street and echoed through a nearby alleyway. In the distance a small dog yapped in its yard. Cameron's jaw was clenched so tight with anger House thought he could see the vessels pulsing with life.

'Cameron, I can't love you the way you want me to' he told her bluntly. Her tears began flowing harder; staining her cheeks and causing her make up to run. With a shaking hand she wiped some from under her eyes, trying not to lose any more dignity that she already had.

She breathed in hard and took a step closer to him, her body heat radiating his cold heart. 'Can't or wont?' she said simply.

The question ticked over in House's mind, a vicious puzzle he knew he could never master. He could love her, he knew he could, in every way possible, but what his heart said yes to his mind simply couldn't. All this time he had told her he didn't like her he'd been lying. All the times he had made her shudder with excitement as they passed each other, he'd enjoyed it. Now here she stood in front of him asking him why he had never acted on anything he was feeling. Why hadn't he? Why hadn't he? The question reeled in his mind.

House looked up from his feet, his mind taking too long as usual. He went wide-eyed as he saw Cameron storming down a nearby alleyway behind the restaurant. His answer had come too slow and House cursed himself before pacing after her, his cane working overtime.

'Cameron' he called after her weakly. A part of him didn't want her to stop and turn around but a bigger part wanted to tell her the truth. A bigger part wanted to love her. Cameron's heels clicked harder on the concrete as she increased her pace, trying to escape him. Even if she did she had still promised to return to work tomorrow.

'Allison…' he pleaded softly, her body freezing at the sound of her name on his lips. She had dreamed of him saying her name like that, like he cared or even loved her. Slowly she turned to face him the silence between them returning once more. He sighed and smiled weakly to her, his breath lingering in the cold night air. 'I drove you here. You can't walk home' he offered delicately.

Cameron laughed through her tears and advanced towards him. The dimly lit alleyway made it hard to see her face but House knew she was smiling. His body reacted instantly, rubbing his face into her palm when she laid a warm hand against his cheek.

'I know you want this too' she told him but he was still lost in her touch. She gently rubbed her thumb against his face, bringing him back to her. His hand came up to grip hers, turning it slightly so he could plant a soft kiss against her palm. Cameron forgot to breathe for a second, her own body reacting to his touch. House made the kiss linger on her palm, not wanting to open his eyes and see her gone like he had so many times in his dreams. Cameron's other hand found its way to his other cheek and she held his head in her hands, willing him to look at her. As if on cue, House revealed his azure gaze the atmosphere between them becoming even more charged.

And then House's mind crossed the line. The balance of love and rational thinking was broken as he lunged for her lips. His cane dropped to the floor with a clatter as his hands found her back, pulling her to him, never wanting to let go. Hungrily she kissed him back, moaning into his lips, her tongue darting out, begging for his to part and let her in. House complied and their tongues danced and teased before he broke the kiss, panting hard.

'I want you Allison…' he recaptured her mouth in a fierce kiss and pushed her hard against a nearby chain link fence. It rattled for a second, echoing across the alleyway. She gasped hard as her back hit the cool metal but smiled seductively when she felt his erection press against her thin black dress.

House brought her skin to life. Sated with her lips he broke free, dropping his head down to her soft neck and trailing soft wet kisses to her clavicle. Cameron rolled back her head, opening her neck to his touch and her fingers grabbed roughly for hair, holding him there. House grabbed her dainty hips in response, rubbing his length against her.

'No…foreplay…' Cameron moaned between sensations, wanting him much more then she had ever done. Her plea sent a rush of arousal through House, whose hands swam down her slender legs, hitching up her skirt with his fingers. Equally in need Cameron reached for his slacks, undoing his fly and reaching in to free his throbbing member. House moaned against her lips when she touched him.

House fumbled to reach her underwear, looping his fingers over the edges of the tiny scrap of material and pushing it down. Cameron gasped slightly as House crouched slightly to hoist her up against the fence. The kiss was broken but quickly regained when Cameron wrapped her legs around his waist, reaching up for the fence behind her. House lowered her slightly so her silky sodden folds were resting on his sensitive end.

'Please Greg' she begged of him. That was all House needed and he let her slide down, impaling herself on his shaft. She tensed momentarily on his entry, inhaling hard and pulling his head close to her breasts that oozed from her dress.

She was hot around him and House felt his knee wobbly slightly from the feeling. His rhythm was slow and agonisingly torturous for Cameron. With each thrust he excited the bundle of nerves that rested just inside her vaginal opening. Cameron met his thrusts, each time pulling him deeper into her.

'Oooooo' she moaned, eyes shut tight from the pleasure building inside of her. 'Harder…' she panted.

House came to life, pounding her into the fence as hard as his body would allow. Cameron's moans carried into the night air, as did House's grunts of satisfaction. His breathing became laboured as he plunged himself into her core again and again, beads of sweat escaping his pores. With one hand, Cameron gripped the fence until her knuckles were white. With the other she pulled House's head closer so she could whisper into his ear.

'I'm coming...' she squeaked into his ear as he orgasm hit. Her words sparked even more provocation in House who shuddered as his own juiced fired deep into her. He kept pumping, slower this time, making sure she took every bit of him until the end. They stood, resting against the fence for a few minutes, House turning flaccid inside her after her contractions had milked him dry.

Still panting hard he said, 'Shall we go back to my place?' Cameron looked at him with loving eyes, finally taming the beast within him and opening his heart to love once more.

'Do you not find our current location romantic?' she teased, quirking and eyebrow.

House shrugged after letting her down and zipped up his fly. 'It's better than the restaurant' he said looking around briefly, a titter of laughter escaping Cameron's lips. 'My place it is' he said, offering her a teasing smile of what was to come.


End file.
